inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Baddap スリード
DESU REIN Yo Hakke I wanted to say something on your profile so here it is DESU REIN, screw DESU LAIN. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 22:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) You know who Let my cold wind flow in your heart 22:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) WTF NO. HakkeKoshu 00:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) 1.It is Desu REIN 2.You have to react at my page 3.It is Desu REIN 4.Santa DOES excist, watch the movies 5.It is Desu REIN. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 09:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Flames You've been added to the player list! --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 20:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat mods At the moment I don't think more chat moderators are needed. If in the future there will be, you're free to propose yourself again for the position. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 14:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Boxes I used the Template:MainBox, created by Potassium19 ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 18:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 18:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Just a question: Torch92 said that you can speak French. If you can, it's good because I can speak too XD P-S: your picture has 3 votes now =) SnowyBoy₰ 12:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) C'est vraiment génial que tu puisses parler français. Il y a Torch92, ma soeur et moi qui savons parler français (comme tu vois: nous sommes peu). Donc tu ne viens pas de France ou de Belgique ? Tu viens du Canada non ? SnowyBoy₰ 15:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) aaaaa au Luxembourg ! J'avais lu dans ta description: nom de ta ville (almost ICE) XD J'ai cru que tu étais dans un pays polaire lol désolé XD SnowyBoy₰ 15:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations ☻ Hi HakkeKoshu ! You are the winner of the seventh round ! You're picture got 7 votes =) SnowyBoy₰ 10:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Signature Oui tu n'as qu'a regarder en mode source maintenant, quand je te parles. Pour cela, modifie ta page de discussion. Après, juste par curiosité, tu pourras me montrer le résultat ? XD SnowyBoy₰ 13:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Fonts Okay. Voici une liste de toutes les polices d'écritures du wikia: *Aharoni *Andalus *Angsana New *AngsanaUPC *Aparajita *Arabic Typesetting *Arial *Arial Black *Arial Narrow *Arial Unicode MS *Batang *BatangChe *Book Antiqua *Bookman Old Style *Bookshelf Symbol 7 *Browallia New *BrowalliaUPC *Calibri *Cambria *Cambria Math *Candara *Century *Century Gothic *Comic Sans MS *Consolas *Constantia *Corbel *Cordia New *CordiaUPC *Courier New *DaunPenh *David *DFKai-SB *DilleniaUPC *DokChampa There are a lot of fonts. Do you want to see more ? SnowyBoy₰ 14:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Ah mince: tu avais déjà fait ta signature.... Et dire que j'allais les écrire toutes O_o SnowyBoy₰ 14:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Tu peux regarder sur wikipedia et essaye les polices que tu aimes bien. Lien pour les voir: . Voilà. SnowyBoy₰ 14:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) To show that it works, I placed a sprite pic at my signature. The trick was to use the code below at the start of your 'Custom signature' input : . Please change the picture if desired. ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 11:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Userbox Thanks. Taha1921 (talk) 12:14, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Cropped images Please refrain from uploading on the wiki cropped screenshots anymore, if you wish to use those on your blog, upload them on an external hosting image service instead. Photobucket is the best one, since it's whitelisted by Wikia and you can display images normally if they're uploaded on there. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Team Hey, do you want to join the team because you have also a blog Game~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 07:25, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I added you. Feel free to add your member pic to the member gallery~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Hakke, Can you make a Henktacker userbox for me and a Garshield userbox? Thanks you very much, I really appreaciate that. Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 14:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) re:One nice addition! We already have it, it's the Template:Hidden template. The parameters aren't shown on the template page, but they're "style", "header" and "content". To add that icon, you have to uncheck the I want to use wikitext in my signature box and use HTML to format your signature. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! It was for someone on the Dutch IE wikia. Gwnomdatetkan 08:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah thats too bad, but still thanks for making them! Gwnomdatetkan 12:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Too bad Hey Hakke, We have a new pc and the program we had is gone so could you please post the patch and the normal ver. on my talk page if its possible? Otherwise you could mail me: olerasker@hotmail.nl. I think its too big but you could atleast try it. Thanks Gwnomdatetkan 15:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making it. File:Garshieldshot1.png Master Garshield * Team Garshield 17:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi File:Garshieldshot1.png Master Garshield * Team Garshield 17:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) It works! TY! Master Garshield * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Team Garshield']] 17:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Template Hi Can i use your template of Hakuryuu? I am with problems to create my own Template... XD Waiting your answer, bye Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 19:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: game It is fixed, thanks. Also, you should remove the categories "signature"... because when you sign your posts, you add this category to pages. You can also put this code: SnowyBoy₰ 12:59, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Colors Yo Hakke, Which colors did you use for the Garhield and Henktacker userboxes? Can you put them on my talkpage like this: border-i: (FI) #318CE7 id-c: (FI) #2C75FF Thanks! My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 18:49, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Blog Games Creators Position/number I want to add numbers and positions for the Blog Games Creators like a team~ Which number and position do you want to have?~ 9, 10, 8 and 4 are already taken~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but 7 is already taken by Taha. Please choose another number and which position do you want to have?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:10, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay and what about your position? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey Baddap, can you keep the images limited to 5 in your userpage (userbox image excluded). See : Manual of Style Fubuki風吹 (talk) 12:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Kazemaru Please post that emoticon at the Blog so that people can vote... User_blog:Potassium19/Chat emoticons Also... It's nice. I'd like the hair color a bit darker and has some shadings [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 02:42, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Please don't Baddap please don't leave MSPD, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know the Rounds are confusing and weird but if have any problems then please tell me so I cna change them and mkae MSPD better. Baddap please don't leave, you would be missing out on MSPD and if you leave then Hiros team will be only 2 users so please, please don't leave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Please review our Manual of Style, especially the rules regarding userpages, as there's a limit of five images you can have on it~ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 17:00, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Gallery 1. The character doesn't need a seperate page for the gallery since the character only appeared in one movie and after that, he didn't appear anymore. Also, the gallery only contained six pics which isn't a point too to have a seperate page. You can put the gallery on the character's page itself before the trivia section. 2. The photos of the gallery didn't also have a proper name. Tumblr etc. isn't a proper name. That's why I need to delete those pics. 3. According the Manual of Style, the signature can only consists one picture. Please change it. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 17:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC)